Awesome Song Fics: The Twilight Kind
by ShayDayYah
Summary: A collection of song fics written by yours truly! Just twilight for now. . . Ke ha; The Killers; Paramore; Hairspray... Many more coming!...Taking request! R
1. Jacob: Decode Paramore

**I know I know everyone does this song, but I was listening to it and I thought of it from this perspective. Just hope you guys like.**

**This is my very first Song Fic and I hope you guys like it! I'm going to be taking request. Any song ever made, you ask for it I'll write a song fic for it. Promises. Right now I'm keeping them to just Twilight or Harry Potter Fics, thanks!**

_**Song: Decode – Paramore**_

_**Character(s) – Jacob about Bella**_

_**Setting: Just after New Moon.**_

_How can I decide what's right?_  
_When you're clouding up my mind_  
_I can't win your losing fight_  
_all the time_

I couldn't think straight, her scent still lingered in the air and her words still hung in my head. I couldn't decide what was right like this. I don't think I'll be able to win this one.

_Nor could I ever own what's mine_  
_When you're always taking sides_  
_But you won't take away my pride_  
_No, not this time_  
_Not this time_

She was mine, has been for the three months that leech decided he didn't want her. But how could I own her again if she's still switching sides? She was mine, now she says she isn't, she's chosen Him. I really look stupid moping over her. But I won't let her do it, I can't have her, at least I will be able to keep my pride. I was Jacob Black; I wont let her do that to me, not this time.

_How did we get here_  
_when I used to know you so well?_  
_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I think I know_

I can't stop myself from thinking, we were amazing together. We knew each other so well, it was impossible for this to go wrong. So how did we get here? Why am I in so much pain when she's joyfully with the bloodsuckers?

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_  
_and it's hanging on your tongue_  
_just boiling in my blood_  
_but you think that I can't see_

I remember when we said goodbye. When that little leech came and ruined everything. I looked into her eyes, trying to show her how much pain she was causing me, and instead I saw the truth. She didn't want to leave me, she would rather have her "personal sunshine", she didn't want me too see that, but I did and I wanted so bad to tell her that, but I just couldn't. It was hanging on my tongue; boiling my blood, but I couldn't make those words come out. Because I know how much the truth can hurt, and I still couldn't put her through that.

_What kind of man that you are_  
_If you're a man at all_  
_Well, I will figure this one out_  
_On my own_

God, what kind of Quileute man am I? Can't keep the one thing that matters to me with me. I can't go to my brothers with this, they'll kill me; she isn't even my imprint. They don't understand, I'll have to figure this one out on my own.

_(I'm screaming, I love you so)_  
_On my own_  
_(But my thoughts you can't decode)_

But she should've already known this. When we were together I was practically screaming how much I loved her. Every thought in my head would've told her that, but I guess she just can't decode my thoughts.

_How did we get here?_  
_When I used to know you so well?_  
_How did we get here?_  
_Well, I think I know_

I'm going over it, I knew her, this shouldn't have happened. But those leeches couldn't leave well enough alone. I think that's it, maybe I finally know.

_Do you see what we've done?_  
_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_  
_Do you see what we've done?_  
_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

I wonder if she sees. If she sees how much she's hurt me, if she sees how much she's hurting herself, how foolish she's made both of us look. If she truly is blinded by His stupid sparkling skin, then what will happen when she finally does get it; if she ever gets it?

_How did we get here_  
_when I used to know you so well?_  
_How did we get here_  
_when I used to know you so well?_

Damn bloodsuckers. I blame them, I really do. That little psychic, that blonde thing, and the worst one; mind reading depressant. Had to go and try to kill himself. Every thing was fine until they got here.

_I think I know_  
_I think I know_

That's what it was. That's how we got here. To this point where I'm feeling some of the worst pain that has ever existed. How we got to this point that after I tried so hard to be exactly what she wanted, what she needed, and He comes and is perfectly everything she could ever dream of. That's it.

_There is something I see in you_  
_it might kill me, I want it to be true_

But I still remember the look in her eyes, her scent is still in the air, and I still hear her voice in my head. Maybe I'm just imagining this. But it was something I saw and I want it to be true so bad. So what if it kills me.

**Okay party people! There you have it, my very first Song Fic! Yeap, okay now you get to request, go ahead leave a review with your request ot your honest opinions. Thanks.**

**Loves.**


	2. Jessica: Kiss N Tell Kesha

**I Decided to do a kinda crazy song and Ke$ha was the first person that came to my mind, LOL. Okay people, I hope you like this cause I really did try my best. Review and leave you requests & stuff (: **

_**Song: Kiss N Tell – Ke$ha**_

_**Character(s): Jessica and Mike**_

_**Setting: Sometime between Twilight and the last book in Breaking Dawn **_

"I-I didn't. I swear! It-it was her, Jess you've gotta believe me!" Mike stammered

"Mike, you've always been in love with her, now I go out of town for a few days and I come back to hear stories. Whatever Mike."

"Jess, Jess wait!"

_Listen to yourself_  
_You're a hot mess_  
_St-t-stutter through your words_  
_Breaking a sweat_  
_What's it gonna take to confess_  
_What we both know_  
_Yeah, I was outta town last weekend,_  
_You were feeling like a pimp round your lame friends_  
_Now your little party's gonna end_  
_So here we go_

God, I can't stand Mike. Why am I even dating him? All he does is follow that little Bella around anyway. But I really cant believe this. I go out of town to visit my sick grandmother and I come back to hear stories of Him and Her with their hands all over each other at some party. I thought she was with that Cullen guy anyway. I mean, if she has him why is she worrying about Mike at all?

_Woohha-a-ohooh_  
_You got a secret_  
_woohha-a-ohooh_  
_You couldn't keep it_  
_woohha-a-ohooh_  
_Somebody leaked it,_  
_And now some sh*ts about to go down_

The worst part is, he seriously wanted to keep this away from me, but you cant do that when Lauren's big nose gets into things. Couldn't keep this to him self, I heard, and now I'm so getting him back.

_Never thought that you would be the one_  
_Acting like a slut when I was gone_  
_Maybe you shouldn't_  
_Kiss 'n' tell_  
_You really should've kept it in your pants_  
_Hearing dirty stories from your friends_  
_Maybe you shouldn't_  
_Kiss 'n' tell_

I really didn't think he would be the one, though. I really wanted to believe that he was different. I guess I should've known, I was always #2 to Bella. He thought I didn't notice that. He really shouldn't have done that though, his friends can't keep their mouths shut for more than half a second.

_Your looking like a tool not a bawler_  
_Your acting like a chick, why bother'_  
_I can find someone way hotter_  
_with a bigger wow... well_  
_'Cause I'm done with the ways thats you've messed up_  
_You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut_  
_I'm so sick of it_  
_I've had enough_  
_I hope you cry_

Did he think making out with Bella would help him somehow? Now all he looks like is a total tool. Then he goes and brags about it, like some kind of chick. I can definitely find someone way hotter… Edward Cullen. I'm so done with him; he's just too dumb to play the game. I guess I'll have to show him how it's done. I hope he cries!

_Woohha-a-ohooh_  
_You got a secret_  
_Woohha-a-ohooh_  
_You couldn't keep it_  
_Woohha-a-ohooh_  
_Somebody leaked it_  
_And now some sh*ts about to go down_

Couldn't keep this secret, now I've gotta get him back. And why not Bella while I'm at it, I mean she did seduce him, that little slut. Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun!

_Never thought that you would be the one_  
_Acting like a slut when I was gone_  
_Maybe you shouldn't_  
_Kiss 'n' tell_  
_You really should've kept it in your pants_  
_Hearing dirty stories from your friends_  
_Maybe you shouldn't_  
_Kiss 'n' tell_

But I really can't believe this; I truly didn't think he would go as low as to kiss Bella while I'm away. Act like a total slut, tell like all your friends, deny when I ask you about it. Then what? Hmmm, incoming Text from Mike: **_Jessica, u kno I luv u, Bella was just some stupid joke. – M_**

_Kiss 'n' tell (x8)_

Who does he think he's kidding? Reply: **_Maybe u shouldn't Kiss N Tell... -Jess_**

_I hope you know_  
_You gotta go_  
_You_  
_Get up and go_  
_I don't wanna know_  
_Or why your gross_  
_You gotta go,_  
_You_  
_Get up and go_  
_'Cause i dont wanna know_

It is so over between us, I hope he knows that. I don't wanna deal with this anymore. I don't wanna know anymore. He is so gross. Its over.

_I never thought that you would be the one_  
_Acting like a slut when I was gone_  
_Maybe you shouldn't_  
_Kiss 'n' tell_  
_You really should've kept it in your pants_  
_Hearing dirty stories from your friends_  
_Maybe you shouldn't_  
_Kiss 'n' tell_

Dear Jessica, that little thing at the party was my fault. I was dared to do it and truly didn't mean to mess up what you and Mike had. I really am sorry.

-Bella

PS. I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to seduce my boyfriend, Edward isn't buying it and you only look foolish.

_Maybe you shouldn't_  
_Kiss 'n' tell_

God, Bella. Well screw you! Back to Mike I guess…

**Okay people, there you have it. Tell me your honest reviews and/or song requests in a review. Just click that little button right down there.**

**Loves.**


	3. Leah: When You Were Young The Killers

**Hey guys, this one is for **_**YO MOVA**_** *lol* but really. This was kind of hard to do, because of the subject of this song, but I did it, now tell me what you guys (and gals) think, kays?**

_**Song: When You Were Young – The Killers**_

_**Character(s): Leah**_

_**Setting: First it's before Twilight, and then it's after, you'll see.**_

_You sit there in your heartache  
waiting on some beautiful boy to  
to save you from your old ways  
you play forgiveness  
watch it now  
here he comes_

Yet another one downs the toilet, how do I always do this? I can't do this relationship mess; it just doesn't go well for me. I mean Justin was great and all, but I guess I'm still looking for my Prince Charming. Waiting for that beautiful boy to save me from myself… I hope he comes soon.

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
like you imagined  
when you were young_

Wow, he's nothing like I imagined he would look like, but he's so sweet. Such a gentleman, beautiful really. Just like my Prince Charming would be. But I can't, I'm too screwed to let him get close, what if he gets hurt?

_Can we climb this mountain_  
_I don't know_  
_Higher now than ever before_  
_I know we can make it if we take it slow_  
_Let's take it easy_  
_Easy now_  
_Watch it go_

This might work? But I'm too screwed up from the last few "relationships", it'll be way hard. But he wants this, and I guess this could work, if we took this slow.

"Let's take it easy." He says. I don't know.

_We're burning down the highway skyline_  
_On the back of a hurricane_  
_That started turning_  
_When you were young_  
_When you were young_

"Sam, this won't work, we're already falling apart" I confessed my fears.

"Leah, you're gonna have to trust me. We can make this work. We had this since we were young"

I really loved him, but it was starting to get to me. I'm afraid and thinking about my past, and that's hurting this one. It's like were riding this hurricane (my past) but watching the sunset over the highway skyline (our future), beautiful but slowly fading away.

_And sometimes you close your eyes_  
_and see the place where you used to live_  
_when you were young_

Sometimes if I close my eyes, I can still picture him; my Prince Charming, but you wanna know what's scary, every time he starts to look more and more like Sam.

_They say the devil's water_  
_It ain't so sweet_  
_You don't have to drink right now_  
_But you can dip your feet_  
_Every once in a little while_

This isn't looking too good. I knew this was too good to be true. My mother used to tell me "The devil's water, it aint so sweet. You don't have to drink it now." But I simply couldn't help but dip my feet in it, and it all went wrong. But I'm happy for Emily, she has what she deserves and I have what I knew I would; another broken relationship and a heartache worse than any I've ever felt before.

_You sit there in your heartache_  
_Waiting on some beautiful boy to_  
_To save you from your old ways_  
_You play forgiveness_  
_Watch it now_  
_Here he comes_

Here I a, yet again. Wallowing in my pain and blaming the world. But it's even worse now that I'm in his head and can see how he's honestly moved on while I'm still heart broken, bitter Leah. What happen to my beautiful boy? The one that would save me from what I really am? Mother says he'll still come, but somehow I truly doubt that. I gave up on forgiveness; Sam made me do that…

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_  
_But he talks like a gentleman_  
_Like you imagined_  
_When you were young_  
_(talks like a gentleman)_  
_(like you imagined)_  
_When you were young_

I never thought this, but now more than ever I find myself daydreaming again. Maybe he'll be different than the rest. But then I remember that's exactly what I thought about Sam and look at where that's gotten me. But then I remember my Prince Charming and he's changing again, but this time he's getting closer to what he originally was. And then I see, Jacob Black was my real Prince Charming all along.

_I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus_  
_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus_  
_But more than you'll ever know_

He doesn't look a thing like Sam, but he is broken and pained, strong and beautiful just as I've always wanted… But he's more than I'll ever know.

**Thank you! Yes, my first request, this was a bit tougher than expected but I think it came out pretty well. You tell me and make your own requests in a review. **

**Loves. **


	4. Cullens: Without Love Cast of Hairspray

**Okay people this one is for **_**Aaliyah**_** (Love your name!). It was almost a challenge, but I think Ive got a great idea for this… Hehehaha**

_**Song: Without Love – Link, Tracy, Penny, Seaweed from HairSpray.**_

_**Characters: Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie, Edward, and Bella**_

_**Setting: Doesn't matter, Bella is still a human so I guess anytime before BD**_

**Bella's POV**

I sat on the big, comfy couch in the Cullen's living room. Edward and I were working on homework, well I was working on homework, and Edward finished his 5 minutes after we started. Rosalie was in the garage working on cars, Jasper sat in a chair typing on a laptop, and Alice sat at his feet flipping through a fashion magazine in Japanese. Emmett sat extremely close to the television watching Hairspray for the fourth time today.

Edward looked just as Emmett jumped up and grabbed one of Rosalie's hair brushes she left lying around. He began to sing…

_Once I was a selfish fool_

_Who never understood_

_Never looked inside myself_

_Though on the outside, I looked good!_

Rosalie walked in from the garage, wiping her hands on a black stained rag and staring at Emmett. Who stood in the middle of the large room, still singing.

_Then we met and you made me_

_The man I am today_

_Rosy, I'm in love with you_

_No matter what you weigh_

_'Cause..._

Rose lifted a perfect eyebrow and put a hand on her hips. Emmett sang the chorus, putting the brush in Rose's face, hoping she'd sing along. It didn't happen.

_Without love_

_Life is like the seasons with_

_No summer_

_Without love_

_Life is rock 'n' roll without_

_A drummer_

_Rosy, I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_Rosy, never set me free_

_No, i ain't lyin'_

_Never set me free, Rosy,_

_No, no, no!!_

Jasper jumped up and grabbed a pencil out of Edwards's outstretched hand. He started singing also. Emmett lowered the brush away from his mouth and watched Jasper perform Seaweed's part.

_Living in the ghetto_

_Black is everywhere ya go_

_Who'd've thought I'd love a girl_

_With skin as white as winter's snow_

As he finished, Alice leapt gracefully to her feet and stood. She took one of the Chinese sticks out of my hair as she walked by and used it as a microphone.

_In my ivory tower_

_Life was just a hostess snack_

_But now I've tasted chocolate_

_And I'm never going back_

Her voice, sweet and high, like bells; his voice a smooth, southern lullaby. They stood facing each other, faces just centimeters apart. While Emmett stood near Rosalie, watching, and Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I layed my head on his shoulder.

_'Cause without love_

_Life is like a beat that you can't follow_

_Without love_

_Life is Doris day at the Apollo_

_Darling, I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_So darling never set me free_

There hands found each others and together they made a sweet melody. I looked up at Edward and he must have read my mind, though I was sure that wasn't possible. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to his piano. He sat and I sat to his left. He picked up just behind Jasper and Alice and played it better than those who wrote the song.

_Oh, I'm yours forever_

_Never set me free_

His fingers glided across the keys; it sounded as if two or three people played together instead of this one perfect man. Jasper lifted Alice's hand and spun her. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and guided her into the middle of the floor. Together they sung:

_No, no, no!_

Emmett held Roses hand as he sang his next part.

_If I'm left without my baby doll_

_I don't know what I'll do_

Everyone was surprised when Rose snatched the brush out of Emmett's hands. But instead of smacking him with it and taking it away, she took the clip out and let her long air flow as she sung the part of Tracy.

_Em, I've got to break out_

_So that I can get my hands on you_

She put her hands on his broad chest and grabbed at his shirt.

_And girl, if I can't touch you_

_And I'm gonna lose control_

Jasper sang. He fell to his knees, his hands out stretched, just out of reach of little Alice. Who threw her head back and sang her next part.

_Jasper, you're my black white knight_

_I've found my gold-eyed soul_

Together Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice sang:

_Sweet freedom is our goal_

As Edward played the piano, his hands still are gliding seamlessly over the black and white keys.

_Rose, I wanna kiss ya!_

Emmett called out

_Let me out at the next tole_

Rosalie screamed as if she were actual stuck.

Together we all sang:

_'Cause without love_

Jasper sang the part of Seaweed:

_Life is like a prom that won't invite us_

Everyone called out:

_Without love_

Emmett got his voice nice and deep so he could scream Link's part:

_Life's getting my big break and laryngitis_

Again, we all screamed:

_Without love_

Alice held the stick to her lips, feeling the song as if it meant life or death:

_Life's a '45' when you can't buy it_

Yet again, we called out the famous line:

_Without love_

Rosalie grabbed the brush from Emmett again and sang the part of Tracy:

_Life is like my mother on a diet_

Jasper grabbed Alice's hand; Emmett wrapped his hands around Rosalie's waist; a scooted closer to Edward and wrapped my hands around his neck, and he kissed my forehead. And together we sang the rest as loud as possible.

_Like a week that's only Mondays_

_Only ice cream never sundaes_

_Like a circle with no center_

_Like a door marked "do not enter!"_

We kept singing, in our own world but still together.

_Darling I'll be yours forever_

_'Cause I never wanna be_

_Without love_

_Now you've captured me_

_Without love_

_I surrender happily_

_Without love_

_Seaweed never set me free_

_No no no_

_I ain't lying_

_Never set me free_

_no no no_

_no I don't wanna live_

_Without love_

_Darling you have best believed me,_

_Never leave me_

_Without love_

We finished the song. Everyone began laughing; the girls were more like giggles. We looked around at each other, and I spotted something on the stairs; Carlisle and Esme. They were holding hands and sitting on the middle step. I smiled wider as they sat until I noticed something small and silver in Esme's hands. She snapped the camera closed and slowly stood.

"This is sooo going on YouTube!" she giggled then ran upstairs. Carlisle followed, laughing, and Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice followed, screaming for her to give them the camera. I laughed even harder and Edward scooped me up into his lap.

"You do realize that is that gets out the entire Forks High will have seen that." He spoke into my ear and it took me a moment to get pass the chills I got. To realize what he meant. I quickly jumped up. "We gotta get that camera" I yelled as I ran for the stairs. I heard Edward laugh before I was scooped up again and flown up the stairs.

**I think I like this one, it's so cute. Okay, in case you don't know. Emmett sang for Link, Rose for Tracy, Jasper for Seaweed, Alice for Penny, Edward played the music, and Bella was there basically to tell the story :D**

**Loves.**


	5. Jasper: Joy Ride The Killers

**This one was a special request from the one and only, Twilight Fangirl13 ! This was my first time hearing this one, but like I said, You request it, I'll "song fic" it :D Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

_**Song: Joy Ride – The Killers**_

_**Characters: Jasper and Alice (Their Human!)**_

_**Setting: Not sure; Use your imagination (:**_

_It's getting close to sundown  
Over the Sierra  
Stranded on the heat wave  
Burning with desire_

"Its getting close to sundown. Where are we?" Alice reminded me. I pulled my head up from under the hood of my useless car and looked at Alice. We were somewhere over the Sierra, stranded on the heat wave, but I was still burning with desire; she was the most beautiful woman I think I would ever see.

_She was on the sidewalk  
Looking for a nightlife  
Talked about the real thing  
And drove into the fire_

I ducked my head back under before she saw me staring again. From the corner of my eye I watched her. She was on the sidewalk, looking around as if she'd lost something. Looking for a nightlife again most likely. I wanted to remind her, this trip was to talk about the real things, not searching for fantasy, but the car finally started and my little angel jumped for joy before she caught herself and straightened. I slammed my door as she closed hers. I started driving west, towards the setting sun, into the fire.

_Headlights on the highway  
The desert wind is howling  
Rattlesnakes and romance  
Are spilling with the rain_

Headlights on the highway sped by. Windows down just a little, the only sound was that of the desert wind howling. Then slowly, but picking up speed quickly, the rain fell. I watched as rattlesnakes and romance spilled with the rain.

_Candy apple red dress  
Bleeding when she kissed me  
Heaven in a ragtop  
Takes away my pain_

I sighed deeply, trying not to think about the reason we were speeding down this highway with nothing but 25 bucks and dreams. I looked over at Alice, sitting there in her favorite candy apple red dress. She felt my eyes on her and as her lips touched mine I could've sworn she was bleeding when she kissed me. My own personal Heaven in a ragtop, the only thing that takes my pain away.__

When your chips are down  
When your highs are low  
Joy ride  
(Joy ride)  
Move across the night like a separate wind  
(Joy ride)

"When your chips are down, when your highs are low…" Alice told me just minutes before this spontaneous journey began. I looked up at her, I had tried to hide the pain I felt, but as sure as ever I knew she could see through it all. "Come on, we're going for a joyride. We'll move across the night like a separate wind" she said as she tossed me the keys to her brother's fastest (and favorite) car.__

Pulled up to a motel  
Vacancy was buzzing  
Pink and dirty neon  
Settled on the hood

Alice stirred as we pulled into to a motel parking lot. Vacancy was buzzing pink and dirty neon. I got out and settled on the hood waiting for Alice to wake up just enough to walk up the steps.

_Wrapped her arms around me  
Come a little closer  
Stumbled in the twilight  
And fell onto the floor of the Mona Lisa_

My eyes were closed, taking in the night air, so I didn't notice until Alice wrapped her arms around me. "Come a little closer" I whispered into her ear, but she realized those were the words I always said before I tickled her. She giggled and took off with me right on her tail; up the steps she stumbled in the twilight and fell onto the floor of the Mona Lisa motel.

_Dreaming of the free world  
Lipstick on the nightstand  
And demons at the door_

We slept dreaming of the free world. We woke to lipstick on the night stand and demons at the door.

_When your chips are down  
When your highs are low  
Joy ride  
(Joy ride)  
Move across the night like a separate wind  
(Joy ride)_

"When you chips are down, and your highs are low…" I repeated the words to Alice. As we walked to our car, her face, thinking about all the wrong things. "Joy ride, we'll move across the night like a separate wind." I lifted her chin and softly touched my lips to hers. "Joy ride" she whispered into my lips, just before she snatched the keys from my hand and skipped to the car.__

When your hopes and dreams  
Lose the will to go  
Joy ride  
Reaching for the light

"When your hopes and dreams lose the will to go…" Alice said. We were in the car again, speeding down another freeway. The wind whipped her short pixie cut around her head. "Joy ride… Reaching for the light." I finished for her.

_More than we can win  
And something in the distance  
A glorious existence  
A simple celebration_

I though about the rest of that poem. "More than we can win…" it went. I wanted to keep going but suddenly Alice pointed out the window, something was in the distance. "A glorious existence" the sign read, we'd made it. The reason we'd drove so far, just 12 miles away. Alice threw the volume up on the radio and danced to whatever it was that came on; a simple celebration.

_A place you never went before  
(Why don't you kiss me  
And tell me that you want it?)  
Reaching for the light_

We've never been here before, Alice wanted to try it… Sitting here, on a lone cliff known for making dreams happen, I looked over at Alice and she smiled. I smiled back, then her smile grew into a smirk and she whispered "Why don't you kiss me and tell me you want it" as she reached for the light…

_More than we can win  
When your chips are down  
(When your chips are down)  
When your highs are low  
Joy ride  
(Joy ride)  
All your hopes and dreams  
All you need to know  
Joy ride_

"More then we can win" read the tattoo on Alice's lower back. I sat and traced the words as I watched her sleep softly in my arms. When your chips are down… when your highs are low… Joy Ride.

I found myself reflecting on my ride with Alice to this simple wonderland. She was right, all the stresses of before had slowly faded with every moment in this tiny car with the love of my life. "All your hopes and dreams, all you need to know… Joy ride" _I could do this more often_ as I settled back into sleep.

**What did you guys think? This wasn't my very favorite… But I did get another idea while writing this, it's the next one. Same Song, Same People (Still Human) just… different. Enjoy and don't forget to request!**

**I really hope you guys liked this one, it took me a while to post, but soon I'll be getting that second ^^ one up here. Be patient, I love you!**


End file.
